


A Reylo Mini Fic Collection

by Twisted_Mirror



Series: Reylo Mini Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Jakku, Kissing, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Old Lady On Jakku - Freeform, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, Sunsets, Unkar Plutt Is An Asshole, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Written for the Reylo Mini Fic challenge.Based on prompt:Two characters who are romantically involved have an argument in a public places. Ben doesnt  seem keen on PDA and Rey doesnt care who can hear her when she confronts him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Mini Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Dont Touch Me

Reaching across, she took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. Straight away he began to pull his hand away, leaving hers cold. He had an almost pained look upon his face. Instinctively she reached her hand up to stroke his face, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. He flinched and drew away from her touch. She snapped. 

"Dammit Ben, what have I done wrong?" She cried out, scrambling up from the bench they'd shared. 

"Nothing...what do you mean?" he asked, frowning. 

He could feel her anger across the bond, not just anger, hurt. He had hurt her. He knew it would only be a matter of time. His chest tightened. 

"Is this not what you want anymore?" her voice began to increase in volume; he was aware of various members of the Resistance watching them awkwardly. 

He wasn't sure what he had done and tried to reach out to her, but her feelings were eratic.

"Do you not want me anymore?" her voice cracked with emotion. 

He stood up, stepping closer, keeping his voice low. 

"Rey I don't know what you mean?"

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she rubbed her own arms as though cold. 

"Whenever we're with people you...wont hold my hand, you won't kiss me."

She looked so small and lost, hurting.

"Of course I want you Rey, you're everything to me," his deep voice shook. "I'm just trying to make is easier for you."

"How?!" she asked increduously. 

He looked around furtively, knowing people were watching though pretending not to. Rey did not seem bothered, asking him again even louder. 

"You know what I was, everyone here knows who I am. I didn't want people to judge you or give you a hard time. I don't deserve you, I know it, they know it and you know it...deep down."

As he had been talking, Rey's features had softened. 

"Ben," she said his name softly, taking a step towards him, taking his hands in hers. 

He tried to extricate them but she wouldn't let him. 

"No Ben, I love you," she spoke gently, carefully. "I want to show you every day we are together."

His fingers clutched hers tight as tears filled his eyes. 

"If I want to hold your hand I will, if I want to stroke your hair I will, If I want to touch your cheek I will," she kept her eyes locked on his. "If I want to kiss you in front of everybody Ben Solo, nobody is going to stop me."

With that she took his face in her hands, pulling it down to hers kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you Ben and you are worthy of so much."

She kissed him again, feeling the wetness of his quiet tears mingle with her own. Pulling away from him her heart warmed at the sight of his smile. The same smile he had given her when he had bought her back on Exegol.

"Are we clear?" 

He nodded, letting his hands wrap around her waist, resisting the urge to pull away, to hide. 

"I love you Rey." 

She slid her hands up tonthe back of his neck.

"You're home Ben."


	2. The Travellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, describe a place from the viewpoint of a traveller who's visiting for the first time. describe the same place again from the viewpoint of a local. 
> 
> This went way over the word count and became something else...

He felt the baking sun caress his skin with a fiery intensity, tempered by the slight breeze, dancing across the dunes to the outpost. He stepped off the ramp of the Falcon onto the sandy, dusty ground. Rey blinked up at him, her eyes squinting in the glaring sun. 

“Coming?” she asked, taking his hand.

It never got old, that thrill of her taking his hand, letting him know that they were together, one. He walked with her, letting her lead the way. 

The outpost was merely a collection of tired, worn tents, stalls and dwellings. Plutt’s workers scrounging enough to survive and avoid his henchman’s anger. He couldn’t understand why she had wanted to come back here.

“I hate it here already,” he muttered.  
Rey let out a light little laugh, pulling him along. 

“No more than I did I can assure you,” she replied, her tone reflecting a shadow of her time here.

“It’s so hot and dusty,” he grumbled, wiping his brow with the back of his bare forearm. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you cleaned up in the fresher back on the Falcon,” she winked playfully. 

His cheeks and ears turned into a delicious shade of pink, making Rey chuckle. She loved how she could make the former mighty Kylo Ren, the warrior hero Ben Solo blush like a teenage girl.

He stopped for a moment, standing and watching the residents of the outpost bustle about their daily scramble for survival. Rey knew that the guilt and regret had taken him for a moment, she recognised it immediately. She felt the low throb of pain across their bond, and the dark shadow across his expression. Moments like these had been a daily occurrence after the war had ended, but they were getting less. 

“This place reminds me of another village here on Jakku, Tuandal,” he said quietly, his tone low and sombre. “I hate it, it reminds me of what I…”

“Ben…”

She reached her hand up to hold his face, ignoring the stares of the people around them. 

“I killed a friend, a defenceless old man,” his eyes reflected the horror at his own actions. “I can’t be here.”

He began to pull away from her but she wouldn’t let him.

“Ben,” her voice was more forceful than normal. “What you did in the past…was horrible, but what have we talked about before?”

He stopped , his head dropped and shoulders stooped.

“You can’t change what happened, but you can put things right.”

He nodded, still weighed down.

“Starting with helping me here,” she said, turning from him and searching the assortment of ragged looking scavengers with her eyes. 

Ben was puzzled and watched her as she walked off, approaching a child sitting at a table. His brow furrowed as he followed her and stood beneath the grimy canopy. That was when he realised it wasn’t a child, it was a tiny, ancient looking woman. Her bony, wrinkled hands, racked with arthritis grasped her meagre pile of parts to clan. 

Rey slowly sat down next to the woman.

“Bia?”

The lady paused and looked up at Rey, her face blank and a little confused. Her could see her eyes searching Rey’s, uncertain and what he thought appeared to be a spark of hope. Rey gently put the objects Bia was holding down and took her gnarled hands in hers. 

“Bia, it’s me Rey.”

The small, shrivelled face stared at Rey, until Ben recognised a flash of recognition flitted over her.

“Rey?”

“Yes it’s me,” Rey smiled warmly.

“You got away,” the woman said as though talking to someone else, a small toothless smile spreading across her face.

“Yes, but I’ve come back for you,” she said, squeezing the woman’s hand. “You can come with us.”

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t question her, he rarely did.

“I’m so tired Rey,” the woman’s bone weary expression shot through Ben.

He knew why Rey was doing this, what it meant to her. Rey stood and helped the a shaky and uncertain Bia to her feet.

“Ben?”

Rey nodded to Bia, instructing him without words. Ben slowly bent down and gently scooped the old woman into his arms. Rey smiled at the sight, her swelling with a feeling it was becoming more and more used to filling. 

The couple and their new passenger headed back to the Falcon, drawing the gaze of many a resident, including Plutt. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growled. “I’ll be taking your ship back and that old hag has got work to do.”

Rey stepped forward, unclipping the double sabre from her belt.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you?” she replied casually, switching on both blades and giving the saber a playful swirl. 

Plutt’s face dropped and Ben saw a flash of fear in his eyes. He was confident but not stupid, muttering something and backing off as they carried on. Ben could feel Bia chuckling against his chest. He stopped in front of Plutt, his expression menacing. He let his threat pulse across to Plutt with the force. 

“When we return, if conditions haven’t improved here, her saber is going to be the least of your worries.”

Plutt just stared at him, his eyes wide. 

“Do you understand?”

Plutt nodded. Ben held his stare for a little longer before walking away. 

−−  
Rey climbed on top of the abandoned AT AT and sat next to Ben as the sun began to sink lower beyond the golden dunes. The metal husk was now half buried in the sands of Jakku, another grave in barren wasteland. 

“Is she okay?”

“Yeh, she’s fell asleep. I think decades of exhaustion have caught up with her,” Rey mused. 

“It’s a beautiful thing you’re doing for her,” Ben commented softly, taking her hand in his. 

“She’s me, or she would have been,” she leant into him, leaning her head upon his shoulder. “As much as I hated it here, it made me strong, you taught me that.”

“You didn’t need me to see that,” he kissed her softly on her forehead, pulling her closer. 

“You know something else I loved about this place?” she asked.

“Hmmm?”

“The sunsets,” she whispered. “They were the only colour I had in my life, but they are some of the most beautiful things in the universe.”

They both looked at the horizon, the air balmy and gentle as opposed to the days harsh heat. Crimson, orange, yellow and violet danced across the sky, painting the couple in its colourful rays. 

“Its barren, dusty and a graveyard of bad memories, but I appreciate one thing about it.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

“It bought you to me.”

She looked up at him, his face painted with warm pink light, his expression soft and open. He smiled and looked back out at the horizon.

“Plus, the sunsets are beautiful.”

His full mouth widened into a grin. 

“So, Scavenger, where did you want to take Bia?”

She held his arm in hers letting his warmth wash over her.

“Somewhere green, with lakes and mountains.”

“I know just the place.”


End file.
